Amy's Wedding Dress
by empty-the-sky
Summary: Because there is no way Amy can take off that wedding dress all by herself, right? Set right after 11x22. Quick one-shot.


Have you watched the latest episode of BBT? I have and it gave me so much feels.

What I liked about the Amy's wedding dress was that it screamed "Amy" aloud. I really couldn't picture her with the first and second dress. Sure, they looked good on her but it didn't feel right.

I know the dress was too much, no wonder Penny and Bernadette didn't like it. But seeing Amy alone in front of the mirror with the wedding dress that she loved really broke my heart. It was like she was saying goodbye to the dress because she would have to return it. Even when Sheldon walked in on the apartment and said "Wow", she still looked nervous because, let's be honest, it's Sheldon, no one could predict what came out of his mouth. But then he told her that she looked beautiful, which she did. And I think in that moment Amy truly realized that it's their wedding after all. She loved the dress and he did too, and that's all that matters.

That was why the tag scene made me cry and proved that Mayim really deserves an Emmy.

Anyway, I'm sorry for all the trouble for having to read all my rambling opinion (unless you skip it LOL). Here, have some stories.

 **Sadly, I do not own The Big Bang Theory nor its characters otherwise I'd make Sheldon tells Amy that she's beautiful all the time.**

* * *

"Why do you smell like smoke?" Amy asked.

"I was in Vegas," Sheldon replied.

"Vegas?"

"I'm sorry. _Las_ Vegas."

Amy smiled with a frown. She reached to hold his hands. Her fiancé just called her beautiful in her wedding dress and could not wait to marry her. That was all that matters. Even though Penny and Bernadette did not like it, it did not matter. It was their wedding after all.

"How about we have a nice dinner out tonight? It's been so long since we had a date night," Sheldon said. He was right. There were so busy planning the wedding and with their works lately. It was nice to spend some time and not thinking about the wedding for a change.

"That sounds lovely. Let me get change first," Amy said walking to the bedroom.

As Amy entered the bedroom, she realized that there was no way she could take off the dress without a help. Penny helped her putting it on, but then Amy told her to leave by telling Penny that she needed time alone to think. Although, she was already decided to return the dress right after Bernadette called and told her that she hated the dress. She just wanted to wear the dress one more time before returning it, that was when Sheldon came in and made her decided that it was indeed her perfect wedding dress.

"Sheldon," she cried.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon rushed to the bedroom upon hearing Amy's cry.

"I need your help to get me off of this dress," Amy said turning her back to him. "I can't reach the zipper."

"Okay," he said gulping. "How did you put it on?"

"Penny helped me."

"Did you really plan to return the dress?" Sheldon asked as he brushed Amy's hair aside to find the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Penny and Bernadette said they don't like it," Amy replied softly. She felt Sheldon started to carefully unzip the dress.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Me too. And it doesn't matter what they think, it's our wedding." Sheldon softly caressed her naked back when he was done unzipping the dress.

"I know. I decided to keep it." Amy could not help but closed her eyes, enjoying Sheldon's hand on her back.

"Good. I meant it when I said you look beautiful."

Amy felt so loved she turned to face him and place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you need help to keep the dress?"

"Yes, please," Amy replied. There was no way she would refuse when Sheldon offered help to store the dress. He really knew how to take care of things anyway.

After Amy carefully taking the dress off, with a little help here and there from Sheldon, she handed it to him. Amy was only in her underwear so she started to get dressed with the clothes she wore earlier while Sheldon covered the wedding dress with the garment bag then hanged it on the closet. Although, Amy could feel he sneaked a glance or two as she put on her clothes.

As they both finished, they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Amy, do you mind if we just order food and have a night in?"

"Oh, okay," Amy replied mildly disappointed.

"It's just that I just saw something so beautiful and I want to keep it for myself, I don't want to share it with anybody tonight."

It took a moment for Amy to realize that something beautiful Sheldon meant was her.

"You are such a hippy, Doctor Cooper," Amy said grinning.

"Who would have thought? Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Wait, can we start with dessert first?" Amy asked licking her lips.

"Sure," Sheldon replied too quickly knowing exactly what Amy meant.

It was an hour later when they finally ordered Chinese food.

* * *

 **That's all folks. I'm sorry it's a short one.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Please, leave your comment about Amy's wedding dress on the review. I'd like to know what you think.**


End file.
